The New Way
by PunkB8
Summary: Naruto is about to leave with Jiraya on his training trip when he is asked to do something he never thought of doing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Hey all! Punk here so you may be wondering what's going on where part of the pack Redux well….that is explained below. **

**So I have decided that at the beginning of each chapter I would put a song that inspired that chapter. For this one I'm thinking…Phantom of the Opera – Lindsey Stirling. **

**I Don't Own Naruto. If I did I would…I would…take over the world. **

"Naruto look at me I know it's hard but you have to get it through your head" Jiraya told the boy who was currently bandaged head to toe "give up on your promise to that pink haired girl!"

"I can't do that Jiraya-sensei! I made a promise and I don't….." Naruto was interrupted by a smack to the side of his face

"No! You can and you will." Tells him like a parent scolding their child "Listen kid I don't want you to turn out like me…..I spent years…..year chasing after someone I shouldn't have….I lost a lot cause of it. no a lot doesn't even describe what I had lost…..and I don't ever want to see you going down that path kid…please listen to me when I tell you this. It is honestly for your best interest." Jiraya tells him

"Sensei…he was my best friend….and my promise" Naruto says

"I know that he WAS your best friend but things change Naruto, and with time people change…..most of the time not for the best." He tells him

Naruto couldn't….no he wouldn't lift his head. "Sensei if I say yes how long would we be gone for?" Naruto asks

"Until I feel you're ready to take on a S-rank missing Nin on your own" Jiraya told him

Naruto still hasn't lifted his head "Fine, but can I please tell Sakura that I won't be able to keep my promise?" Naruto asks

Jiraya looks at him "Kid I hate to say this but I'm pretty sure she already knows"

Naruto's head snaps to attention "What?"

"Kid she was sitting outside the door for the longest time…..how you haven't been able to sense it is beyond me….." Jiraya says with a shrug "either way she knows. Any other request that you want to make?" he asks

Naruto shakes his head in the negative. Jiraya smiles at him "good. We leave when you're fully healed in a week" he says standing up "I'm going to go work out the final details with Tsunade." He says walking towards the window. "Oh and kid thank you for listening to me, trust me the path you were heading towards is a dangerous on I would rather not see you one it."

Naruto sends him a sheepish smile and nods his head in agreement. It was a few minutes while he watches Jiraya hop away roof top to roof top when he starts to drift back off to sleep.

_**With Jiraya **_

Jiraya was thinking over what he could teach the kid, when he finally made it to Tsunade's office. Knocking lightly on the window he enters the room, he looks around to see Tsunade surrounded by stack upon stacks of papers.

"You know the only reason why Sensei ever had and trouble with this is he let it all back up…." She says not looking up from the papers she was signing. "So have you decided on how you're going to train the brat?" she asks

"I'm thinking a good Four year crash course" he tells her

This caught Tsunade's full attention "oh and praytel were would you be doing this?" she asks

"Oh well…back at the home of the toads" he tells her

She looks at him through the glasses she is wearing. "Do you think that is a good idea" she asked

"I do and I will also be teaching him the secret of the shadow clone jutsu." Jiraya tells her

Tsunade looks at him "fine. Is there anything else that you are going to tell him?" she asks

"Yea, I know sensei wanted to wait till he was at least a Chunin but I think he is ready for that secret" Jiraya tells her

"Are you talking about the one I think" she asks

"Yes, but that means you will have to get everything ready for it"

"How are you planning to get the scrolls from the Uzumaki compound?" she asks

"Take some blood for me, I will re-seal the place after" he tells her

Tsunade sat there not believing what she was hearing, the villages most protected secret was about to be told but she knew it was about time.

"Fine but what do we do about the contracts with the families?" she asks

Jiraya looks at her confused.

"Man Jiraya you really can be an Idiot, before he was born his mother and father thought it would be best if he had two marriage contracts set up…one with the Hyuga and the other with the Inuzuka" she tells him

Jiraya still kept the confused look on his face

"Hinata and Hana are to be married to the gaki, god damn it Jiraya you can't be that stupid." She yells at him

Jiraya after a few moments starts to get a grin.

"Well we will tell him about it, and leave it up to him to decide what he wishes to do. I assume the families have approached you about this topic?" he asks

"Yea, Hiashi was here a couple of hours ago actually. He was quite impressed with how the boy did in the Chunin exams and with the fact he brought me back that he wanted their contract to be made public asap" she tells him

Jiraya just nods "and the Inuzuka's?" he asks

"Tsume and Kiba were by last week, after seeing her daughter taken down in the second round of the Chunin exams she definitely wanted the contract to still be up held."

"So the kid has two girls to keep appeased" Jiraya mussed out

"Yup, looks like his parents knew what they were doing" She says

Jiraya dawns his confused look again

Tsunade slams her head on the desk in frustration "I fucking swear you're an idiot, think of it this way Inuzuka tracking capabilities with Uzumaki stamina or better yet Hyuga control with Uzumaki reserves. Or the biggest either with the chakra chains" she tells him

Jiraya was shocked had Minato and Kushina thought about that so far ahead for the village.

"Your right" he chokes out.

"Good, now you want to leave by the end of the week. Are you sure the gaki will be better by then?" she asks

"Tsunade you should know better than anyone, you are the one who has been taking care of him." Jiraya tells her

Tsunade looks at him and scoffs "so…"

Jiraya laughs "you don't want him to leave so soon do you?" he asks

"Not really but I know this needs to be done so I can't argue really" she says

Jiraya looks at her with a bit of sadness "how about I make a deal, I will have the kid write to you….." he trailed off before he got an idea

"Fuck I'm a genius" he yells scaring Tsunade a bit

"What come up with a new book idea" she asks sarcastically

"yes but besides that, can you call Hiashi and Tsume here asap?" he asks

Tsunade nods and makes a quick hand and a few ANBU move and go to fetch the ones Jiraya wanted.

"Care to explain?" she asks

Jiraya shakes his head "all in due time Hime"

_**Back at the hospital **_

Naruto was sleeping soundly when someone entered the hospital bent on seeing him, who was this person. Hana Inuzuka she had been in Naruto's graduating class for the academy. She was also the youngest daughter of Inuzuka clan head. Her older brother Kiba who was next in line for the being clan head had suggested she go and visit the young Uzumaki.

She was originally too embarrassed to even think of the idea. But after her brother had told her what happen to him she quickly changed her mind.

Walking through the halls of the hospital Hana could only think how the boy was handling what had happen to him.

He had taken not one but two A-ranked assassination jutsu to the chest. The thought of something like this disturbed her greatly. The pain the boy must have felt, coming from his 'best friend' she shuddered at the thought.

As she was rounding the corner to go towards his room she saw someone that she expected. Hinata Hyuga her teammate was sitting a couple doors down from Narutos her Byakugan active. Hana thought that she must be watching him.

Hana by no means loves the boy she was visiting but she did have some sort of feelings for him, some that she couldn't understand. She means he is hardworking young man who would never give up….not even against her during the preliminaries. Hana not being sure how to tell Naruto how she felt wrote everything down in a small letter that she was hoping to give to him.

Shaking herself out of it she walks up to Hinata, who turns around when she nears. "It's not what you think" she says to Hana quietly.

Hana could only shake her head "don't lie to me Hinata I know what you were doing" she says with a smirk "why don't you just go in and visit him like I'm going to do?" she asks

Hinata looks at the ground "I…I don't know." She says not taking her eyes off the ground.

Hana shakes her head and puts her arm around her friends shoulder "listen I thought we talked about this, you've got to be more assertive if you want to be head of your family. Walking into and talking to a boy should be nothing compared to that." She tells Hinata

Hinata looks at her surprised but nods her head.

Taking Hinata's hand Hana pulls her to Naruto's room.

She knocks lightly at first but proceeds to hammer on the door when no response is heard.

Shaking her head she finally decides to enter.

To her shock Naruto is fast asleep. She looks over a Hinata who had a sheepish look on her face. "This is why I was outside the room" she tells Hana

Hana looks back over at the sleeping boy, it looked like he had just fallen asleep so she chose not to wake him up even thought her pounding on the door should have done that. Instead she takes something out of her pocket. Placing it carefully on his nightstand she slowly walks back to the door where Hinata was waiting for her.

Hinata confused by her friend's actions sends her a confused look. Hana shakes her head and pulls Hinata out of the room.

Closing the door behind them quietly, they both turn to head down the hall. When they finally near the entrance of the hospital Hinata finally decides to voice her question.

"What was that" Hinata asks in a harsh tone, one that honestly shocked the Inuzuka.

"That was a letter to Naruto-kun" Hana says slapping her hand over her mouth for letting the 'kun' suffix slip.

Hinata's eyes grow wide hearing this "what did you say?" she asks in a cold tone.

Hana shaking from her stupor decides to stand her ground "I said that was a letter for Naruto-kun, from me. What you're all seeing eyes taking away from your hearing?" she tells her.

Hinata goes red at this "who are you think you have a right to call him Naruto-kun? Huh! Your one of the people who avoided him in class back at the academy, your one of the ones who would make fun of him….call him a dobe" she says her anger starting to come full till.

Hana looks taken back by Hinata's words "oh yea, well were where you? Oh I know giving him silent encouragement from a far right? You were cheering him on so that way you both could get stronger. Not once did you approach him in the academy, and from what you have told me you two haven't even had a decent conversation without you fainting." Hana yells at the girl

Hinata just stands there a look of shock on her face now…..when finally she sends a Juken strike at Hana who easily dodges the predictable move.

"The hell was that Hinata?" Hana yells

"That was your warning Inuzuka…. Do not speak to me as if you are an equal. You are nothing more the a mongrel who doesn't deserve the time of day" Hinata says spinning around to head to her clans home "oh and that includes from Naruto-kun either…you will see I will have him while you bitch are left with nothing." Hinata finishes with before heading home.

Hana was shocked her friend….no her best friend seemingly just snapped in front of her…..all because Hana took the initiative to talk to a boy she had confused feelings for….sure she knew of Hinata's feelings for him but that still doesn't make it right…what Hinata said. Hana slowly starts to head to her families compound hoping to sleep off what had just happen. But deep down she knows things are going to get harder now that Hinata finally….she doesn't know came out of her shell.

_**Back at the hokage's office **_

Both of the clan heads have arrived like Tsunade had requested.

"Hokage-sama, May I ask why you had called me here after we had already talked this afternoon" Hiashi asks

"Yea Hokage-sama! why was I called here as well?" Tsume barks out

Tsunade cleans out of ears quickly before looking over at the two of them. "Sit down and shut up" she tells them.

Hiashi seemed shocked, no beyond shocked he seemed insulted. "What did you say to me?"

Jiraya who has been sitting back decided to speak up and support his old teammate "you heard her Hiashi. She said sit down and shut up"

Tsume smirked she loved to see the old ass put in his place like this. But Jiraya directed his gave to her "The same goes for you Tsume"

Tsume's eyes widen a bit before she corrected herself "I'm sorry to be rude Hokage-sama, buy May I inquire as to why you had us called here?" she asks trying her best to sound completely formal.

Tsunade turns her gaze over to her. "Tsume cut the shit, ok. As to why your both here it simple why do you two care about THOSE contracts" she says

Tsume and Hiashi finally figured out what she was talking. Than in unison they turn their heads towards each other and pointing fingers "WHAT DOES YOU MEAN THOSE?"

Tsunade couldn't help but hold back a giggle at the way the two of them were acting. Jiraya was just shaking his head but after a minute Tsunade was able to get hold of herself after her small bout with the giggles. Clearing her throat to draw their attention back she speaks "Okay back to what I was saying, why have you both chosen now to enact the contracts that HIS parents have put together."

Hiashi stood before he spoke, Tsunade thought this was werid…it had to be a Hyuga thing "Hokage-sama you know my reasons, you have seen how much strength that boy has and why he could be like if he was a Hyuga. Not to mention my contract had to have been made first" Hiashi tells her before taking his seat again

Tsume remained in her seat for her explanation "Tsunade you have had to seen the reports and you heard why me and Kiba brought to you. We no I tried to adopt him when he was younger we really tried but…..that old war hawk…."Tsume growled thinking about his "but besides that you seen how well him and Hana get along" She finishes with.

Tsunade just looks at the two of them for a couple of minutes. "Well I hate to say the only one who can decide if either of the contracts can be fulfilled is getting ready to leave soon." She tells them.

The both of them were confused. Hiashi decided to speak his thoughts though "what do you mean hokage-sama"

"oh simple" she says with a smirk "Jiraya" she says pointing to the man who had taken his spot back on the wall "Narutos godfather and guardian is taking him on a four year training trip"

Tsume's eyes widen "is that why I couldn't adopt him? Cause he had a godfather that wasn't there? And not cause of that fool Danzo? Lord Third kept tell me that was the reason!" she says

Tsunade turns her gave over to her "Why Tsume no, sensei did want you to adopt him, so he gave you a test without telling you, which you failed! He wanted to see if even if he wasn't part of your clan if you would help him" Tsunade tells her "and you know something….going over Narutos File I see that no one tried to help him….not either of you….who are in here telling me about marriage contracts." Tsunade says.

She then leaves motions to Jiraya to grab a certain folder out of the filing cabinet for her.

Putting the file on the desk, she slowly pushes it towards the two clan heads.

Tsume curious as to what it is speaks up "Hokage-sama what file is this?"

Tsunade looks at her "oh you know it's just Naruto's file" she tells her

Tsume immediately grabs for it. Hiashi looks over her shoulder, curious as to what it says and as the two of them read the file their faces starts to lose color.

Hiashi having enough stops reading "what was the point of this?"

"Oh simple you see, I wanted to show you both what was in his file. What either of you could have helped him from. What either of you could have prevented."

"How were we supposed to prevent this?" Hiashi asks

"For someone who is supposed to be intelligent you really are an idiot aren't you?" Jiraya tells him "you could have sheltered the boy….you could have helped him…given him food…..you know" he says snatching the file from Tsume who looked on the verge of tears.

Handing it back to Tsunade, she opens to a certain yellow tag. "That if either of you took him in he wouldn't have been sold expired food….he would have been able to eat normal things…..he could have had people who care for him." She tells them

Tsume looks up at her, her voice starting to sound rough as if she was about to cry " I…I…tried….to adopt him, the papers are still there" she says.

Tsunade looks down at her. Closing the file she opens up at a red tab this time "you know you're not the only one who tried to adopt him" she says showing the ten adoption forms "each of you were given the same test to see if you would help him even if he wasn't yours…..all of you failed" next she took out a small sticky note that was on the divider of the folder "see here these were the only things sensei was hoping for when he made the 'test' and the best part none of you were able to do this" Tsunade says.

"Hokage-sama I mean no disrespect but I never tried to adopt the boy, so why should my request for the marriage contract be thrown out?" he asks

Jiraya looks at Tsunade telling her that it was his turn to set in "you see that's where you are wrong Hiashi"

Hiashi looks at her dumb struck. Tsunade walks over to the filing cabinet again and puts it away while Jiraya explains what he means.

"You see I have come up with an idea" he tells them "let the boy decide" he tells them.

Their eyes widen at him a mutual "what" came from them.

Without turning around from the filing cabinet Tsunade tells them "Jiraya and I have agreed to this compromise, as to not spit on the wish of neither Kushina's nor Minato's wishes." She tells them

Hiashi gains a hopeful gleam in his eye, while Tsume just seems to start to recover at the news.

"You will tell your daughters about the contracts, and they will be allowed to write to him while he is away. The letters will go through Tsunade and I will receive them at the end of each week. In the end though it will be up to the girl to win him over cause in the end but you two have to remember he does have a clan to restore." He tells them.

Hiashi gets pissed at this "this is an outrage these a binding contracts you can't just modify tthem like this!" he yells

Jiraya smirks "Actually I can as his legal guardian and with permission from the hokage."

Hiashi just slumps back into his chair knowing that he wasn't going to win this one.

Tsume was smirking "oh Hana is gonna have this in the bag"

Tsunade looks over towards her "I wouldn't be so sure of you Tsume, from what the gaki told me about his time in the academy, Hana was one of the crueler ones to him"

Tsume seems to go instantly pale at this.

Hiashi notices this "well Tsume it sounds like Hinata might have this one as you said it 'in the bag'" he says with a smirk "it also doesn't hurt that she like the boy already." He says taking a stab at Tsume

Finally sitting back down behind her desk she tells them "you two are now dismissed, oh and good luck"

Hiashi and Tsume both get up and give a small bow to her and leave.

While behind her desk she leans back "ahh, now that all my paper work is down I can relax."

She looks over at Jiraya "I just thought of something" she tells him

He raises an eyebrow "and what might that be?"

"He doesn't know his heritage" she reminds him

"Oh yea" he says with a smirk. "Well Hime now all I need is that blood like I asked." He tells her heading towards the window. "I'll see ya later then" he says jumping out the window heading towards the retail district of Konoha.

Tsunade just watched as he jumped away shaking her head.

_**With Hiashi **_

Hiashi had just arrived back at his clan compound. Walking in goes up to the first branch member "I wish for you to retrieve my daughter and have her meet me in my chambers now!"

The branch member looked at him "which daughter sir?"

Hiashi shook his head "my eldest, now go"

The branch member listened to him immediately and took off.

Hiashi arrived at his chambers and only had to wait a few moments before Hinata walked in. As soon as she did he instantly noticed that something with her had changed. She was standing taller and seemed to have an Aura of authority around her, something that she didn't seem to have just that morning.

Deciding he would ask her about it he gestures her to sit across from him.

"Tou-sama, can I ask why you have called me away from my training?" she asks with a bit of anger in her tone.

Hiashi was shocked "Daughter I wished to speak to you about a couple of things, but first has something happened? You seem more….." he couldn't find the right word for it

"More what father?" she asks

"More empowered" he tells her

"That! Well I reliesed today that the way I have been hasn't been getting me anywhere in life so I had decided to adopt a new outlook." She tells him

Hiashi smirks "good, I like this. It feels like you will start acting like the heir you should be"

She looks at him "that I will be Father, now you said there were other things that you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes, actually I have a question for you" he says getting up and heading over to a book shelf on the left side of his office "the Uzumaki boy, you still have feelings for him yes?" he asks while grabbing a book that looks like it had been moved in the last few hours.

"Father not to sound rude, but can I ask why you care?"

"Hinata just answer the question"

She glared at him "Yes father I still have feelings for my Naruto-kun, now your turn can I ask what you care?"

Bringing the book over with him he sits back down at his seat. Slowly opening Hinata notices that it isn't really a book but a binder with a bunch of different folders in it. Taking out one that was labeled with a U he slides over to her "this my daughter is why I asked"

Hinata takes the folder and opens it to find a single document. She then starts to read the document and her eyes widen. Hiashi watched as a flood of emotions start to play across her face before ending on anger much to his surprise "Father if this is some kind of cruel joke I will walk out and you shall never see me again" she tells him

Hiashi just shakes his head "Hinata this is not a joke, nor do I joke" he tells her

That anger that she had on her face instantly disappears and relief is shown instead. "Father what must I do to have this completed?"

"Train harder! You have competition for him. The Inuzuka's have a similar contract" he tells her

She stares at him "but father this is a marriage contract it has to be completed even if he has another one"

Hiashi looks at her "Not true daughter" he tells her and then proceeds to tell her about the meeting he had just had with the hokage. To say she was pissed was beyond what was true. Hinata put her hand on the corner of the desk to try to calm her but only accomplished in snapping the corner. Hiashi looked at her a bit scared at the strength that she had just shown.

"Father I will be going to continue my training. Also I will need some money for a new wardrobe worth of clothes and parchment" she tells him

"Daughter, why do you need new clothes and parchment?" he asks

Hinata scoffs "you think that I can win him over like this? As for the parchment if I get something that shows I care I will be the one he chooses not that hussy of a Inuzuka " she tells him "now I shall go now" she says walking towards the door.

Hiashi just stares at where Hinata was shocked at how his daughter is turning out.

_**With Tsume **_

Tsume had arrived back at her clan compound at the same time as Hiashi. The major difference is she sought out her daughter.

"HANA INUZUKA MEET ME IN THE DEN NOW" she yelled knowing yell he daughter was there right now.

Hana came running down the stairs a moment later "Mom is everything ok?"

Her mother looked at her and growled out "DEN NOW"

Hana not one to question her mother when she is mad instantly went towards the den to wait. Tsume went towards her room to grab a folder that looked similar to the one Hiashi had shown Hinata.

Finding it she walks to the kitchen and grabs a quick drink and then heads over the den.

Taking a seat in front of her daughter she stares at her. "Hana do you know a Naruto Uzumaki?" she asks

"Hai"

"Good that makes this conversation a bit easier. Now before we start I wanted to ask you what did I tell you about the boy?" she asks

"You be kind to him, because he has had a life that none of us have, one full of emptiness and loneliness." Hana tells her mother

Tsume growls at hearing her say that "then why did I hear that you treated him any different then what I told you to do!" she finishes. Hana sunk into her chair that she was currently in "Furthermore I have some slightly sad news that relates to you." Tsume says sliding the folder over to Hana.

"Read this then tell me what you think" she tells her

Hana grabs the folder with a bit of shaky hands, afraid of how her mother is acting. Hana then looks at it and starts to read. Her eyes widen as she reads it. After finally finishing it she spoke up "mom this isn't true is it?" she ask her voice a bit shaky.

"Hana this is completely true" she looks at her daughter "now I have to ask….how do you feel about it?"

Hana looks at her mom "I don't know….."

Tsume just looks at her daughter "Listen the contract isn't truly set in stone" she tells her.

Hana was confused by this. "What do you mean mom?"

Tsume then starts to explain what happened at the office today. To say Hana could be anymore shocked was an understatement. Looking at her mom her eyes harden "mom I know what I feel now." She tells her.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I feel as though I have to claim what is mine" she tells her

Tsume smirks "good girl now go and get ready, Kiba and I have already placed some money aside for you so you can get what you need" she tells Hana

Hana was confused by this. "what do you mean mom"

"Hana you are a girl, you need to start acting like one a bit" she tells her.

Hana nods in agreement and leaves the den.

_**A Week Later **_

Naruto was up and ready to go. His new sensei had packed everything he would need on his trip saving Naruto the time.

Jiraya looking down at his apprentice "Ready to go Gaki?" he asks

Naruto looks at him determination in his eyes "yea let's do this!"

**End **

**Ok all I decided that since I have come up with a major case of writers block with Part of the Pack Redux I would try an idea I have been stewing for a bit. Now this will be a NARUHINAHANA paring only. NO EXCEPTIONS. I do on the other hand have some ideas for a story with Kurenai and Kurenai only and the same for Yugao. Now I hope you enjoyed this story talk to everyone later. **

**Peace **

**CB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey all! So I'm glad to see this story getting some positive reviews. Now to address a few things that I saw someone having trouble with, Hinata will not be normal Hinata she will be Road to Ninja Hinata. Personally I think that version of will fit in well.**

**Also to let you all know chapter 1 was more or less a prologue to this. So in a way…..this is chapter 1…..yea should have thought about that earlier. **

**Song – Why Can't we be Friends – Smash Mouth **

**I don't own Naruto. If I did you would have 4 days instead of 3 in Majora's Mask **

The sun was just getting ready to set over Konoha when the two eternal gate guards notice two figures walking towards the village.

"Hey Kotetsu who do you think that is?" Izumo asks

Kotetsu shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders "Not sure. Lady Tsunade didn't say anyone was expected to be arriving at the village today."

Izumo pulls a small telescope out to see who it was when he heard someone talking to him. "Hey Izumo who are you looking at with that?"

Without turning around Izumo answers "Oh hey Naruto haven't heard from you in a while I thought you were….NARUTO!" he ends up welling out.

Kotetsu is shocked as well. Looking away from the road and towards his partner he sees a young adult in a completely back uniform that almost resembled a mercenaries.

Taking a step back he gives them a small smile "Yo!" he says in a Kakashi like fashion.

Kotetsu was the first to break from the stupor they both were in "Naruto what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be gone for 4 years? It's only been 3"

Naruto's eyes harden a bit at the question "yea I was supposed to be gone for 4 years but granny sent me a request to return home ASAP" he tells them

Izumo looks at him "what did she say?"

"Classified sorry" he says walking past them.

Kotetsu just dawned a look of confusion while Izumo remembered something "you have to sign back in Naruto!" he yells hoping to get the blondes attention.

Naruto doesn't turn around but makes a seal less shadow clone and sends it back "hey sorry boss doesn't want to deal with stupid stuff like this" it tells them

Kotetsu just nods "fine just make sure he knows not to do it again. We do need to keep some kind of check and balance for who enters and leaves the village" he tells the clone

"You got it" the clone says before dispelling.

Izumo looks over "How is Naruto going to know what you told the clone, if it just dispelled itself?" he asks

Kotetsu shrugs his shoulders "not sure, just means we will have to tell the real one when he gets here"

Izumo slumps over "troublesome"

Kotetsu looks back over to him shock "um we forgot something" he tells Izumo

"Yea?"

"Who was the other person walking up the path with Naruto?"

"….."

"….."

"**SHIT**" was there shared thought.

"Maybe if we act like we didn't see anything it will go away….." Izumo suggests.

"I highly doubt that" Kotetsu retorts

"Well can you come up with any good ideas?" Izumo asks.

"Yea tell the truth. Stay here and actually stay on watch I will let lady Tsunade know" Kotetsu tells him.

"Fine but don't take all day this time"

Shrugging his shoulders "who knows this might get us taken off this job finally." Kotetsu says trying to find some kind of positive in the situation.

"Yea that OR she will demote us and we will be Genin again"

Kotetsu shakes his head and starts towards the hokage's tower.

**With Naruto **

He was taking his time getting to the hokage tower, taking in everything that had changed with the village. It looked like there were more villagers and that people were being a lot nicer to him. He chuckled to himself 'if only they knew'.

He was halfway to the hokage tower when he heard his name called "Naruto!"

Turning around he sees Kotetsu running up to him "I'm glad I caught up to you" he says

Naruto raises an eyebrow to him "why would that be?"

"Well you forgot to sign in and when we told your clone it dispelled itself" Kotetsu tells him

"Oh that" Naruto says laughing a bit "I forgot anyone under Jonin doesn't know the true secret of the shadow clones" he says

"The true secret? "He asks

"Yup when they dispel I get all the memories, so in a way I did get your message" he tells him "but I think what you wanted to ask me would be a little more important if you left your post?" Naruto asks knowing something else was up.

"Oh yea about that…." He started until he noticed that they had reached the hokage's tower. "I was wondering who was that with you on the road earlier….if that was you" he asks

"Oh that" He asks rubbing the back of his head "that was me and Master Jiraya" he says

"Wait Jiraya…..he has to sign in too" Kotetsu whines out

"Man you really are a stickler for signing in for some reason…can I ask why?"

"Well me and Izumo were told that if we do a good job that we would be taken off guard duty" he says opening the door for Naruto.

Breathing out a quick thanks he asks "and who told you that?"

"Lord Third before he passed" he says

Narutos eyes go a bit darker with the mention of the man he considered a grandfather "oh I see and have you brought it up with grandma yet?" he asks

"Well me and Izumo were thinking about it but decided against it?"

"Ok I'm confused here" Naruto tells him "you sound like you don't want the job, but you're telling me you haven't done anything to correct the fact that you're still on it?"

Kotetsu looks at him amazed "yea that actually sums it up"

Naruto shakes his head but sends a smile "maybe I can help" Naruto says before starting his trek up the stairs.

Kotetsu just stares numbly at where Naruto was for a moment before deciding to head back to the front gate.

Naruto on the other hand was still heading for another minute before he reached the top. Looking over to the secretary's desk he notices it's a bit neater then it use to be. Naruto smiles at this "Looks like Shizune did some cleaning"

Walking over to the large oak doors Naruto starts to knock quietly on them, when he didn't get a response he starts to bang on them "Come on in brat we've been waiting" he hears Jiraya well out to him.

Naruto just shakes his head and pushes the door open taking in his surrounding quickly he notices the way she redid the room since the old man was there. She had added a coach that sat over by the south end of the room it also looks like she added a couple of plants to give the place more a lively factor. Then finally he settled his eyes on the hokage behind her desk, she had her glasses on and was smiling at him. "Hey Grandma long time no see" he says

Tsunade just shakes her head him "good to see you too brat now sit" she says pointing to the chair in front of her.

"Naruto do you know why I called you back?" she asks.

"Nope" he says.

Tsunade nearly sweat drops but putts a hard stare on and turns it towards Jiraya "I thought I told you to tell him?" she asks a bit too sweet for his taste.

Jiraya gulps "yea I was going to but…." He trails off.

"But what?" she asks still in the wickedly sweet voice.

Naruto just sits in the chair and watches the interaction between the two of them with a growing smile on his face.

"You know what we will deal with this later for now" she says lightening her gaze she turns back to Naruto "now the reason why I called you back early is because the….." She started but was cut off by Shizune who just burst through the door.

"LADY TSUNADE THIS IS URGENT THE KAZEKAGE HAS BEEN ABDUCTED BY THE ATASKUKI" she yells out.

Tsunade's eyes widen. After moment something hit her, she looked over to where Naruto was sitting and noticed he was gone only a note in his place and her window to her office was open.

"Jiraya go and find him we don't want him to act to reckless"

"You've got it hime, but what do I tell him?" he asks

Tsunade thinks it over for a moment before coming up with a simple solution. "Simple take him and couple of others, go and save the Kazekage and finally kick some Akatsuki ass." She tells him with a smirk. "Oh and Jiraya please keep him safe, I can't lose him after I just got him back." She adds at the end.

Jiraya nods and heads out the window as well.

Tsunade sighs and stands up. Walking over to the chair Naruto was she picks up his note.

"Grandma-

I wanted to let you know that I'm going to save Gaara with or without your consent, sorry if that seems harsh but it needs to be done. Now if you let me go willingly I request two certain Chunin for my team. Their names are written at the bottom of the paper.

Sorry about the short visit, I promise that when I get back that we will talk for real.

Signed

N.N.U.

Kotetsu and Izumo."

Tsunade stared at the note before crumpling it. "Shizune fetch me Kotetsu, Izumo, Sakura and Kakashi." She tells her assistant.

Shizune quickly bows "yes lady Tsunade" and takes off.

Tsunade sit behind her desk and fills out the mission request form. "This kid is seriously gonna kill me" she says to herself.

**With Naruto **

Naruto had taken to the roof tops and was making his way to the clan district of Konoha. He knew exactly what building he was looking for, he been by it many times as a child.

Jumping down and landing in the center of a certain estate he walks up to the main house and unlocks it with a swipe of his thumb. Pushing open the door he walks in. Looking around quickly he notices the place isn't huge. By that he notices it isn't as large as the Hyuga or what is left of the Uchiha compounds.

Looking around he notices a book shelf that was semi out of place. Going to the end of the hall way he walks up to the book shelf. Pushing it to the side you could see a door that had a seal on it, Naruto knowing what to do bites his thumb to draw blood and swipes it on the seal. The door shudders for a moment before vanishing.

Naruto walks in to what seems like a mini armory. Lying around were a bunch of three prong Kunai a few basic shuriken and a bunch of scrolls. Everything seemed to be in a sort of disarray for the moment, but Naruto swore as soon as he was back he would reorganize the whole place.

Walking towards the back he saw a chest on the floor. He hoped what he came here for was in there. Biting his thumb again Naruto swipes a bit more blood on another seal that held the chest together. The top of the chest opened with a pop, Naruto looked in a saw a blood red katana. Taking it out he held it with sense of awe.

It was one of the most beautiful swords he has seen and he has seen plenty with his training with the toads. He then stood up and walks over to the wall looking around he sees a crimson strap that looks like it goes with the katana. Taking it off the wall he attaches it to the katana and straps it around his torso.

Leaving the room after that he vouches to come back and organize it later. He walks to the front door only to have someone call out to him "you know kid you shouldn't piss her off too much. She isn't the best when she is angry"

Naruto looks towards the living room which is right next to the front door. "Well Master you know how I am I won't just leave a friend in need" he tells him.

"I know kid, I know." Jiraya says

"So I take it she sent you to stop me?" he asks

Jiraya shakes his head in the negative "nope, actually I'm going to lead the mission." He tells him.

Naruto smirks "so I finally get to work by your side?"

Jiraya puts a warily grin on "not really kid"

Naruto looks at him confused "what does that mean?"

"Well, what did your note say?" he asks.

Naruto face palms himself "I forgot I requested those two" Naruto says.

Jiraya looks at him "oh Kotetsu and Izumo" Naruto tells him.

Jiraya snorts "well if you say so kid, what I was thinking was maybe Kakashi and Sakura"

Naruto looks at him with darken eyes when he says the last name "Master you know how i…."

"Naruto that is one of the things you have to give up got it! You can't keep living in the past" he tells him

Naruto just looks at him and nods "yes master"

"Good now if you're ready I think Tsunade will have the team already to go" Jiraya tells him

Naruto nods and the two head towards the gate.

**END **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I'm back, miss me? No! Awe now I'm hurt oh well so let's skip the chit chat today and get to the actual story. **

**Song of the day: Shatter Me – Lindsey Stirling Feat Lzzy Hale. **

**I don't own Naruto if I did well Sasuke would be dead….nah kidding just brutally maimed. **

Naruto was starting to get a little impatient standing around waiting when one of his best friends was in jeopardy. Looking to where his sensei was leaning against a wall he whines out "Sensei any idea what could be taking them so long?"

The two had been sitting at the gate for a good 15 minutes so far and he knows that it only took 10 to get to and from his parents house to retrieve his mothers katana.

"Kid calm down, your acting like your old self again, do you want me to call Ma?" Jiraya asks with a threatening undertone.

Naruto's eyes go wide for a moment "No Jiraya-sensei I mean no disrespect" Naruto says quickly adding a bow to show his seriousness.

Jiraya smiles, he would never summon Ma or Pa for anything this stupid….otherwise he would be the one on the other end Ma's rolling pin or Pa's mighty stick. Shaking at the thought he looks towards Naruto. "Yea yea just calm down I know you want to help your friend but rushing head first is never a good idea. I could have sworn I shoved that into your head" Jiraya says to the boy.

Naruto just nods "you did Sensei but alas I chose to…..forget some things." Naruto says with a smirk.

Jiraya just shakes his head at this, the boys Uzumaki blood will always end up getting the best of him it seems no matter how much he tries to change it.

As Jiraya was turning his head away from Naruto four people jumped down and landed next to the two. Naruto took notice of the eternal gate guards first.

Looking away from them he looks over too where the other presences have landed and then his blue eyes turn a dark shade one people could describe as Navy blue.

"What are you two doing here" he says turning back towards the gate getting ready to take off.

"Ma ma Naruto is that how you treat your old sensei?" Kakashi says looking up from his book.

"You are Right Kakashi I would treat a sensei with better respect and I have, ask master Jiraya if you don't believe me" Naruto says looking over at his master before taking off.

"What the hell the dobe didn't even say hi to me" Sakura whines out.

Jiraya looks at the girl "is that really all you have to say?" he asks before taking off into the trees.

Izumo and Kotetsu follow after the two of them knowing that there was no point staying with Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi looks over at Sakura "I guess lady Tsunade was right, he has changed" he says

Sakura nods "Yea but I don't know if I like it or not." She tells him before following after the group.

**Halfway to Suna **

Naruto and team were currently on route to the village hidden in the sand until crows started to squawk all around them. Naruto's ears perked up at this "Sensei do you think?" Naruto asks.

Jiraya looks over at him "it very well could be but I don't feel his chakra signature." Jiraya tells him

"Jiraya-sama if I may what are you two talking about" Sakura asks.

Jiraya turns his head towards the girl "listen and listen good I'm only going to tell you this once these crows that are around us aren't normal they are a type of summons that can control genjutus" Jiraya starts.

"From what the toads have gathered is the only person to have signed this contract has been Itachi Uchiha" Naruto finishes.

Sakura looks at him with wide eyes "Uchiha"

Kakashi starts to raise his head band to get his sharingan ready.

Kotetsu and Izumo arm themselves, each with a sword that looks like a shuriken blade. The only difference is Kotetsu was currently holding a chain attached to his.

Naruto stops and drops down to the ground in a rather odd clearing. Looking around he feels that something isn't right "you two can come out now" he says.

As soon as he said it two figures walk out of the woods. The first was the one they all have been talking about Itachi Uchiha brother of Sasuke Uchiha, Traitor of the leaf village.

The other one is Kisame Hoshigaki currently the two of them didn't know much about him, other than he killed his old sensei when he betrayed his village and that his sword could seemingly eat chakra.

Naruto stared at the two never looking Itachi directly in his eyes.

"Sensei what do you advise?" Naruto asks.

Jiraya looks at the two "you may use that but nothing more kid I don't have enough sealing tags to waste on this fight" Jiraya told him.

Naruto smiles "yes sensei" and with that Naruto was gone in a seemingly flash.

Kotetsu, Izumo and Kakashi all act like they had seen a ghost with the way it looked. Sakura still couldn't get over the fact that it was Sasuke's brother.

Naruto reappeared behind the two his hand out "**Rasengan**" he shouts trying to shove it into the back of Kisame with no avail.

Kisame using his sword quickly absorbs the chakra. "Hehe boy I would have thought that fighting me once already would have given you an idea that chakra based attacks don't work….samehada will just eat it right up" he says

Naruto grunts skidding back "fine I guess that won't work then" looking towards Jiraya "Sensei the only way to beat him is with Taijutsu or Kenjutsu" Naruto yells back to Jiraya, who was currently taking the steps to enter sage mode.

"You are not at his level with Kenjutsu yet kid so that is out of the option." Jiraya says. During this time his eyes take a bar like look to them while the red marks on his face grow. His nose oddly enough grows and starts to grow wart like things on it. His hand take on the shape of almost like webbed toad hands.

"Shit I only got a couple of seconds" Jiraya after his transformation is complete. Running through the hand signs as quickly as possible thanks to the boost his senjutsu chakra gave, he summons two small toads.

"Ma, Pa! We've got someone me and Naruto won't be able to take on our own do you two think you could lend a hand?" Jiraya asks the two smaller toads.

The light green toad with purple markings speaks first "Jiraya boy you know were always happy to help"

"Thanks Ma" and with that both toads jump up onto his shoulders. Looking behind himself, he yells to the four others with them "Hey I know you wanna see what kind of skills Naruto and I have picked up over these last few years but we are facing two s-ranked missing-nin it would be nice with a little help!" Jiraya tells them.

Kakashi only nods and draws a kunai. Sakura just stands there dumbfounded at Itachi. Izumo and Kotetsu just act lost.

Naruto breaks away from Kisame to run up to the two of them "ok guys I know this seems tuff" he says looking back behind him make sure his next statement comes out right. "How's this protect Sakura for now we will talk when this over." He tells them, looking over at his old sensei Naruto yells to him "Yo Hakate want to join me in this dance? Sensei will be fine he has Ma and Pa to help him out. They prevent him from getting trapped in genjutus so he is currently the best person to fight Itachi." Naruto tells him.

Kakashi looks at him like he is hearing things but quickly shakes himself of it when he see's Naruto charge at Kisame.

Deciding he would just get in the way he sits back and protects Sakura along with Izumo and Kotetsu.

Naruto shakes his head when he sees how his old teacher is acting. Deciding to push it off till later he continues his charge at Kisame putting his hand in a familiar cross shape ten other Narutos appear around him. Deciding to start his plan Naruto has his clones spread out and surrounds Kisame. Once they all were in position Naruto releases all of them. The puff of smoke that happens when a single shadow clone is released is increased tenfold nearly blinding Kisame.

Naruto takes this chance to swing at the giant shark man only to be blocked by Kisame with his sword. Naruto jumps back and thinks it over.

"Sensei" he yells drawing both Jiraya's and Kakashi's attention over towards him "I know you said not to use **IT** but I believe I'm going to need to."

Jiraya sighs and turns to Ma and Pa who were still on his shoulders, they give him a reassuring nod. "Fine kid take him out."

Naruto smirks and turns towards Kisame. Naruto's eyes were blood red with a black line down them, he smiles at the shark man. "This…this is my new power Kisame. This is something Jiraya sensei and I have been working on for some time now." He says.

Naruto again charges the shark man, bringing a fist back. Charging it with pure Bijuu energy he slams it into the side of the shark mans sword, knocking it out of his hands.

Kisame stands there in complete and utter shock at what had happened. "Boy how did that work?" he asks.

Naruto smirks "oh how did I knock that living sword out of your hand? Simple your sword may be able to handle regular chakra but Bijuu chakra is different. It is more potent, more deadly" Naruto says

Kisame just looks at the boy with a curious expression before getting hit in the side of the head sending him sailing into a nearby tree. Charging more Bijuu chakra Naruto goes after the downed Kisame to finish the job. When he enters the section of woods that the shark man went into was seemingly clear of said man. Naruto through hate filled eyes looks around and only see's a single man with a Suna headband on.

Filling away this information he takes off from the woods and heads back towards the clearing where everyone was currently.

_**Back in the Clearing**_

Jiraya was holding his own with Itachi, of course this was with the help of sage mode, Ma and Pa.

"Itachi why are you doing this? What are the Akatsuki's goals?" Jiraya asks.

Itachi stares at him not speaking once. Jiraya can't shake the feeling he is getting from the boy knowing that he is trying to place some form of genjutus on him but thanks to Ma and Pa he is being protected from it currently. "Itachi tell me why? I know of the mission you were assigned" Jiraya all but pleads.

Kakashi was confused by this, Itachi was assigned a mission? What kind of mission and why would master Jiraya know about it?

Than Kakashi got an idea one that might help redeem him in Naruto's eyes. Switching with a log on the other side of the currently distracted Itachi he gets ready. Pushing as much chakra to his hand that he can he summons up a chidori.

Running straight at the man with it before he had a chance to counter, he runs the attack through his chest effectively ending his life.

Jiraya sees this and grows instantly mad. Jiraya had been fighting genjutus from this man for over five minutes when his sage mode may have ended at any of this time. Sighing and shaking it off for now he looks on his shoulders to Ma first than to Pa.

"Thank you for the help Ma, Pa" he says before they jumped off and the markings on Jiraya fade.

"You better be more grateful Jiraya-boy regulating that much Nature Chakra in you isn't an easy job." Pa tells him.

"Yes Jiraya-chan Pas right. Also your gonna have to come back to the mountain to finish your sage training, I mean you look completely ridiculous when you use it and look like the way you did." Ma semi scolds him.

"Yes Jiraya-boy mom is right you know if we weren't here to help regulate the chakra for you, you would end up turning into a giant toad statue." Pa finishes the scolding session.

Jiraya after that was on the ground crunched over his knees drawing circles in the dirt "maa you two are being mean." He whines.

The rest of the group that was currently in the clearing was watching this with a sweat drop. The group was brought back to their sense when Kakashi started to talk "Um guys I don't think this is Itachi" he says

Jiraya looks at him "why do you say that?"

Kakashi removes the Akatsuki cloak from the man to show some random man.

Jiraya walks over to inspect the body. He was about to take a good look when he hears a rustling in the tree's assuming the worst he prepares to fight whatever and he means whatever comes out of there.

A moment later the noise and Naruto steps out of the woods, he was still channeling the Bijuu chakra just in case. "Sensei is it safe to cut the connection I can feel the rage starting to take over" Naruto tells him.

Jiraya looks at Naruto with a bit of pride "yes Naruto you can cut it now." Jiraya says with a warming smile. Naruto breaths a heavy sigh and the red drains from his eyes and is replaced with his normal blue.

Kakashi just stares in awe at his old student "Naruto that was I don't know when did you learned to control the nine tails chakra? Was it when you were master Jiraya?"

Naruto snorted at him and turned back towards Jiraya "Shall we continue sensei?" he asks

Jiraya nods and the two take to the tree's leaving the four others behind.

Kakashi looks down at the ground a bit sad his sensei's son is treating him this way. Kotetsu and Izumo just look at each other and nod before taking to the trees to, leaving Kakashi to deal with a still awe-struck Sakura.

_**One day later**_

The envoy from Konoha had finally arrived in Suna. It had taken longer than Naruto or Jiraya had wanted but they had to wait up for Kakashi and Sakura which set this behind a couple of hours. Walking up to the entrance to the city they are approached by two Jonin from the village.

"HALT WHO ARE YOU" one of the Jonin yelled.

Naruto rolls his eyes at the way the man is acting "who are we, your village is the ones that sent a request for us to show up here" Naruto says.

The Jonin looks at him and then it hits him "you're the Konoha envoy we asked for to retrieve our Kazekage" he says.

Naruto nods.

"Thank Kami you…" he counts how many had shown up "six are here we had suffered some bad injuries when the Akatsukis attack." He tells them.

Sakura's eyes light up a bit hearing this "I think I can help with that, I was trained by our Hokage who if you don't know is the legendary Tsunade Senju Master Medic" Sakura boosts.

Naruto just rolls his eyes again "that might be best, you obviously are useless in battle." He tells her.

Sakura looks down at the ground sad. The Suna Nin never noticed her look instead choose to grab onto her arm "That's perfect. Lord Kankuro was poisoned and we don't know what kind of poison it is" he tells her. Sakura nods her head "ok lead the way" with that the two take off.

The other Jonin who had been quiet speaks up next "now I will take you…." Naruto was fed up with them delaying him from saving his friend "NO, which way did the Akatsuki take Gaara?" Naruto asks

The Jonin looks at him "I'm sorry Konoha Nin but I'm not at privy to tell you that information"

"And why is that? You guys are the ones that send us to find Gaara" Naruto say his rage starting to get the better of him.

The Jonin started to feel the K.I. Naruto was unintentionally making.

"Konoha-san" The Jonin started with but Naruto interrupted him.

"Ok first cut the Konoha nin or san shit it is starting to piss me off its Naruto. Second you're going to tell me which direction that the Akatsuki took Gaara in and your gonna tell me now" he growls the last part out.

The Jonin couldn't take any more the pressure and start to faultier under the K.I. Naruto was giving off "Naruto-san I already said."

That was it for Naruto he grabbed the man by the collar of his vest and lifted him into the air. Naruto's eyes had become blood red again with the slit running down them. "Listen and listen well! You are going to tell me which way Gaara was taken and you're going to tell me now!" Naruto demanded.

The Jonin finally cave after that "east….that took him in the western direction." He says

Narutos eyes instantly went back to blue when he heard this, smiling he sets the man back down. "Thanks" he says dusting the man's vest off after he put him back down "that wasn't so hard now was it?" Naruto asks a bit sarcastically.

Izumo, Kotetsu and Kakashi were all left in awe at Naruto. They were all wondering the same thing, what had happened to the orange loving, hyper active kid he use to be.

Naruto turned from the gate "Sensei if you want to report in you may but I'm going after Gaara." Naruto tells him "oh and Izumo and Kotetsu you two are with me." Naruto tells them.

They nod and salute him. At that the three take off towards the east….back towards the land of fire.

**END**

**So what did you all think? I think it turned out well….but I will let all of you be the ones to decide that. **


End file.
